As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbon feedstocks, typically those boiling up to about 600.degree.F. (such as naphtha) may be converted to methane by reaction with steam in the presence of catalyst. Typically the products of such a reaction may include methane, hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide.
The catalysts which may be commonly employed include zeolites or amorphous inorganic oxides such as silica, alumina, magnesia, zirconia, etc. The typical supported catalyst degrades in the presence of the reactants during the extended periods of reaction; and this factor limits the conditions under which reaction may be carried out in order to permit attainment of reasonable catalyst life.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparation of methane. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled-in-the-art.